Tentang Senja
by nekompuss
Summary: Meski senja telah hilang, ingatannya tak pernah pudar Chiba - Hayami story


**TENTANG SENJA**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-sensei**

 **This fanfict by Nekompuss**

 **Pair : Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka**

 **Warning: Too mainstream plot story**

 **..**

..

..

..

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit Tokyo, dibawahnya terlihat lalu lintas yang mulai memadat seiring dengan berakhirnya aktivitas para pekerja yang ingin segera melepaskan penatnya bersama keluarga tercinta di rumah. Sesosok pemuda hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dari atap gedung berlantai empat tempat dia menginjakan kakinya saat ini. Hembusan angin menyibakan surai hitamnya yang memanjang menutupi netra dengan iris merah kecoklatan tersebut. Pandangannya masih terarah ke jalanan di bawahnya, dengan bentuk matanya yang menajam itu, tidak salah jika oran lain akan mengira ia sedang serius memerhatikan sesuatu.

Tapi mereka salah...

.

.

Matanya memang seakan menatap tajam,

.

.

 _Namun kosong._

.

.

Tak ada satupun yang ia perhatikan dengan seksama, sebab pikirannya sedang tidak bersamanya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, dalam lamunnya terlukis sesosok gadis dengan surai yang sewarna langit sore ini.

Rinka Hayami.

Satu nama yang membuat dia berada di sini.

.

.

Ia menghela napas, berat. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, kedua matanya terpejam. Terdengar satu tarikan napas yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, lebih dalam, dan menahannya sedikit lebih lama sebelum sang pemilik paru-paru menghempaskan karbondioksidanya keluar, sembari berharap ia dapat menghempaskan beban yang ia miliki.

Tidak berhasil.

.

.

 _Hey Rinka, bagaimana ini?_

… **.**

….

...

Sudah delapan tahun mereka meninggalkan gedung kelas di gunung itu. Gedung bobrok yang menyimpan kenangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya bersama guru monster kuning penghancur bulan. Sudah delapan tahun pula ia memendam perasaan kepada perempuan penembak jitu itu. Tak ada satu keberanianpun hinggap padanya. Pengecut memang...

Dirinya memang dipasangkan dengan Hayami sebagai sesama penembak terbaik di kelas pembunuhan. Dulu, tak jarang mereka pergi hanya berdua saja untuk mengasah kemampuan yang dianugerahkan pada mereka itu. Bahkan, selepas dari misi yang diberikan Kementerian Pertahanan itu, meski telah berada di sekolah yang berbeda, keduanya masih sering berlatih bersama di arena tembak yang tak jauh dari stasiun Kunigigaoka.

Namun tetap tak ada satupun pernyataan yang keluar darinya.

… **.**

Chiba tersadar dari lamunnya. Langit telah mempersilakan puteri malam untuk menggantikan posisi sang raja langit. Namun ia masih terpaku di tempat ini, sejalan dengan isi dalam benaknya yang belum berganti topik.

 **.**

.

.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" Pria tinggi dengan topi rajut hitam itu bertanya pada gadis berbaju kuning di sebelahnya.

"Lancar, kau sendiri?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga bersyukur dapat melalui ujian dengan lancar, berterima kasihlah pada Koro-sensei. Aku yakin ini semua berkat kerja kerasnya mendidik kita semua hingga seperti ini."

"Ya, kau benar. Berarti kau diterima di universitas itu?" Rinka bertanya pada partner latihan menembaknya, yang ditanya lantas menahan pelatuk yang seyogyanya ingin ia lepaskan.

"Iya." jawabnya singkat, lalu melepaskan tembakan yang sudah jelas tepat sasaran.

"Rinka," lanjutnya,

"Iya Ryuu?"

"Setelah kita berkuliah nanti, sepertinya kita akan jarang berlatih bersama lagi, mengingat jarak universitas kita yang jauh, dan aku akan tinggal di asrama kampus. Belum lagi dengan tugas arsitektur yang pasti menumpuk, pasti akan sulit untuk membagi waktu."

"Tak apa Ryuu, aku memakluminya. Kita masih bisa berkirim pesan." jawab Hayami dengan senyuman yang tentunya membuat Chiba merasa salah tingkah.

Chiba terdiam sejenak, ingin rasanya ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Rinka..."

 _._

.

 _ini saatnya._

.

.

"Apa lagi Ryuu?" yang ditanya hanya mematung kembali, Hayami menatap bingung.

.

.

 _Ini saatnya..._

 _._

.

 _Sekarang!_

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menerima pesan dari Isogai? Dia mengajak kita berkumpul di gedung kelas 3-E besok. Kau bisa datang?"

"Tentu saja Ryuu, aku menantikannya."

"Kau mau kita berangkat bersama?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu. Terima kasih." balas Hayami kembali dengan senyum singkatnya

.

.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lagi. Nyalinya yang ciut kembali membuat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik reuni tahunan kelasnya. Ia memang pengecut, ia tak ingin apabila nanti setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya Rinka justru menolak dan menjauh, ia tidak ingin persahabatannya rusak begitu saja, apalagi nanti mereka akan jarang bertemu. Chiba takut Hayami semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari radarnya.

Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia lebih memilih memendam kembali egonya.

… **.**

' _Haaaaaaah'_ Chiba menghempaskan napasnya kembali. _Sudah berapa jam aku berada di sini?_ bantinnya. Lalu ia melihat arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangannya, terlihat jarum pendek berada di antara angka 7 dan 8. Langit mulai menjelaga, angin semakin mengusik kesendiriannya, namun Chiba masih enggan meninggalkan tempat ini. Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, kali ini ingatannya melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu.

… **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryuu" Hayami memberikan kue tart mini dengan angka 2 dan 1 yang menancap kepada orang di depannya. Chiba tersenyum, ia bersyukur Hayami masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Sudah empat bulan juga ia tidak berjumpa dengan gadis yang masih setia mengikat rendah rambutnya itu.

"Terima kasih Rinka." Sebelum ia meniup lilin, Chiba berdoa dalam hati, mengucap syukur atas umur dan kesehatan yang ia peroleh, serta membuat satu permintaan.

.

.

Hayami Rinka. Chiba sangat menginginkannya.

.

.

Ini saat yang tepat. Ia telah membulatkan tekad akan menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam selama enam tahun ini selepas ia memadamkan lilin.

 _Pyuuuh._ Lilin berhasil dipadamkan.

.

 _._

 _Ini saatnya._

.

.

"Ryuu, ini kado dariku. Bukalah!"

Chiba mengurungkan niatnya sejenak demi membuka hadiah yang diberikan. Sebuah arloji sewarna rambutnya yang ia dapat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melingkarkan pemberian Hayami di pergelangannya.

"Terima kasih Rin, akan ku pakai terus."

"Syukurlah Ryuu kalau kau suka, awalnya aku ragu untuk memilih hadiah apa yang cocok untukmu, ternyata saran dari pacarku tidak salah."

.

.

Chiba tersentak. Berharap telinganya tidak salah menangkap apa yang Hayami katakan.

.

.

"Pacar?"

"Iya, aku akhirnya menerima perasaan senior di kampus, sudah tiga bulan kami berpacaran. Aku memang belum bercerita padamu karena aku malu." ujarnya yang diiringi semburat merah di pipi manisnya.

.

.

Jika diibaratkan, mungkin kondisi Chiba kini layaknya patung kaca yang dijatuhkan dari gedung berlantai 60, hancur lebur. Tidak. Jika ada satu kata lagi di atas itu, mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan.

.

 _._

 _Kesempatannya lenyap._ Doa yang baru saja dipanjatkan tak terkabul.

.

.

.

Mencoba menahan semua emosi yang bercampur, Si pemilik poni panjang ini hanya terdiam, yang tentu menimbulkan tanya di benak lawan bicaranya.

"Ryuu, kau kenapa?"

Tak ingin lemahnya terlihat, Chiba memberi alasan, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar berita darimu. Selamat ya, semoga langgeng!". Senyum palsu yang ia berikan nampaknya dipercayai oleh Hayami.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau kenapa. Kau sendiri kapan menyusul punya pasangan?"

"Hehe, kapan-kapan saja Rin. Oiya, sampaikan terima kasihku padanya, dan tolong segera perkenalkan dia padaku. Aku ingin melihat siapa lelaki beruntung yang menjadi kekasih sahabatku ini."

"Baik, akan ku sampaikan, dan pasti akan ku kenalkan segera padamu." Melihat binar di iris zamrud miliknya, hati Chiba semakin teriris.

.

.

 _._

 _Sakit…_

…

…

…

Angin kembali menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan surai panjangnya. Jam delapan malam. _Sudah waktunya_. Ia berjalan menjauh dari ujung atap gedung, meninggalkan segalanya di sana. Segera ia meninggalkan gedung tersebut, tujuannya ke bangunan tak jauh dari situ.

.

.

.

Wedding Hall lantai 10 hotel Grand Vision.

 _Aku datang untukmu..._

 **END**

Maaf kalau ngebosenin, maaf kalau endingnya begini, udah ketebak kah? Maaf Chibanya ku giniin. Ini fanfic AnsaKyou yang pertama aku bikin, dan fanfic pertama yang aku bikin setelah lama vakum dari dunia tulis-menulis, jadi harap maklum kalo formatnya dirasa masih berantakan. Mohon direview ya... Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada.

Salam kenal dari nekompuss (~'3')~ /ndusel /cakar


End file.
